


Thought I Lost You

by LightLeadingMe



Series: Lips of an Angel [1]
Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: After an accident on the subway, Mindy runs to Danny(set between season 5 and 6 while Danny and Mindy are still married to Sarah and Ben)
Relationships: Danny Castellano/Mindy Lahiri, Danny Castellano/Other(s), Mindy Lahiri/Other(s)
Series: Lips of an Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958437
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Thought I Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> I just love when exes still crave support and comfort from each other so I wrote this.

Mindy was right in the middle of telling (what she thought was) a hilarious story to Tamra and Morgan when she got a call. She pulled her phone out of her coat pocket and frowned when she saw Annette's name flashing across the screen. Leo was in school so there shouldn't have been any need for the woman to be calling her, but she answered it nonetheless.

"Annette?"

Morgan and Tamra watched on as Mindy's face changed from confused to terrified in a matter of seconds.

"Wait, slow down, I can't hear you!" she exclaimed. "What accident? Where are you?"

Morgan immediately ran to her office and grabbed her purse and keys, shoving them into her hands as she shrugged out of her doctor's coat. 

"Okay, are you at the hospital with him? No, no, I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and didn't even offer an explanation to her coworkers before she took off running for the elevator. 

The cab ride over to the hospital was long and tortuous. Tears stung her eyes, but didn't fall and she kept taking deep, steady breaths. On the phone, all she could get out of Annette was "Danny", "subway", and "accident". The connection sucked and it was clear her son's grandmother was panicking. She went to the browser on her phone and found three news articles of a huge subway accident that had occured an hour ago. There were thirty injured and so far three dead. She tried to keep herself calm until she got to the hospital to find out exactly what was wrong with Danny.

She flew through the emergency room doors, seeing a crowd of people covered in dirt and grime, some more injured than others. Her eyes scanned to see her ex, but when she didn't see him, her stomach dropped to her toes. She ran to the desk and slammed her hands down on the cool surface.

"Ella, where's Danny? He was in the accident. Have you seen him?"

The nurse frowned, looking up at Mindy like she had three heads. She opened her mouth to answer when Mindy heard her name being called from the doors leading to the ICU. Danny stood there, his hair sticking out in every direction, his shirt torn in shreds across his chest where a gash was open and bleeding over his heart and he had a cut above his left eyebrow. WIthout a single thought, Mindy ran to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her sobs muffled by his shoulder.

Danny held her just as tightly around her waist, his lips brushing her ear as he chanted, "It's okay, I'm okay..." 

She eventually pulled herself away from him, her hands cupping his jaw as she inspected his injuries. "You need stitches," she told him, her fingers brushing the underside of the cut on his chest. She didn't even care that the front of her dress was now stained with his blood. He was there, he was breathing, he was okay.

"Min, I'm fine-"

She ignored him, grabbing his hand and dragging him through the doors to a private office. She sat him in a chair and began attending to his wounds, being more careful with him than she would be with anyone else. They sat in silence, Danny watching her work and Mindy concentrating on the stitches. When she put the final touches on the cut above his eyebrow, Danny grabbed her wrists to still her shaking hands and pulled her to him, the wheely chair sliding forward until she was between his legs. He rest his forehead against hers and together they just breathed.

' _I love you I love you I love you_ ' Mindy chanted in her head, hoping the words somehow transferred to him.

They sat there for a long time, their hands clinging to each other and their cheeks brushing as they breathed in calming breaths. 

"What happened?" she finally asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Danny shrugged, squeezing her hands. "I'm not sure. One second everything was fine and the next, the lights flickered, there was an explosion sound and then I woke up underneath some metal bar. I helped some people out of my train car and then the rest is a blur."

Mindy shook her head, tilting it so she could press kisses to his temple. "Your mom called me and I could barely understand her." Her voice cracked and she blinked back the tears as best she could, but a few still spilled out. "I didn't know what condition you were in and I just... I thought the worst. I thought I lost you."

Danny held her face between his hands, staring into her eyes. "You won't ever lose me." He wrapped his arms around her again and they held each other for a little while longer.

Neither of them realized that their spouses stood outside the room, staring at them through the small window. 


End file.
